


Super Soldier Serum Side Effects May Include: Your Best Friend Wanting To Be Fucked By You

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Fixation, Butt Sex, Drabble, GobbledyGook, Kink Meme, M/M, Serum!Steve, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Steve/Bucky kink drabble :)<br/>The title says it :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Soldier Serum Side Effects May Include: Your Best Friend Wanting To Be Fucked By You

Bucky wanted Steve to fuck him.

Bucky writhed underneath Steve's hulking body. He squirmmed and shook with want as Steve thrusted in and out in a steady pace. Bucky's hands blindly roamed over Steve's muscles, he moaned at the touch.

"God, Steve. Touch me with your hands."

Steve rubbed a hand over Bucky's stomach and trailed it up towards his neck. When Steve lightly gripped Bucky's throat, Bucky gasped and his muscle clutched tightly around Steve's cock. Bucky took the hand and sucked on Steve's fingers, his hips raising up to meet Steve's thrusts.

"I'm so close, Steve," Bucky whimpered.

The noises coming out of Bucky were inhuman. His body responding to Steve's so eagerly. It was like Bucky was possessed, but Steve couldn't care when he was coming deep inside his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is ridiculous and I'm sorry xD


End file.
